1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for detecting changes in a reflective signal in a fiber optic sensing system.
2. Background of the Related Art
For fiber optic sensing systems, specifically Bragg grating-based systems, a dedicated opto-electronic instrument is required to measure environmentally-induced changes in peak wavelengths. If additional measurements, such as Brillouin-based temperature and/or strain measurements are needed, additional dedicated opto-electronic instrumentation is required. Systems having dedicated instruments for sensing both Bragg grating and Brillouin based measurements can be extremely costly and complex.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved fiber optic sensing system.